Jules Marmoisan
Jules Marmoisan is the son of Leonore from Marmoisan by Marie-Jeanne L'Heritier. He is the older twin brother of Julie Marmoisan. Info Name: Julie Marmoisan Age: 15 Parent's Story: Marmoisan Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Eleuthere Candor Secret Heart's Desire: To win over the best girl of all! My "Magic" Touch: I am good at charming the ladies. Storybook Romance Status: Marie Marcassin is my current girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My sister gets really annoyed when I flirt with girls. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing, mon cheri. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Boring. Best Friend Forever After: Fiacre Prudhomme since he always tries to keep me closer to Earth. Character Appearance Jules is tall, with long light brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a green jacket over a blue shirt and blue pants. Personality Jules is an unrepentant womanizer who loves to flirt with pretty much every girl he comes across. His reputation as a Casanova is pretty bad, but it's made worse by the fact that many girls are repulsed by him. Jules is often mistaken for a girl because he has hair down to his mid-back just like his sister Julie. He hates it when people mistake him for a girl. Biography Bonjour, mon ami! I'm Jules Marmoisan, son of Leonore from Marmoisan. My mother was one of six children of a widowed nobleman. She had a twin brother named Marmoisan, a younger sister named Yolande, and three older sisters: a prude, a gambler, and a coquette. Marmoisan was a soldier and notorious womanizer who loved to flirt with every lady he came across. However, one day he flirted with the wrong woman and the woman's jealous lover killed him for it. I've got a large family. I have five sisters - three older and two younger. Being the only boy is very cool because I get all the guy stuff. My uncle Marmoisan was the only boy in his family too. I have lots of cousins, as well as four step-cousins, including Arthemise Lointain and Eleuthere Candor. I am going to Ever After High with my twin sister Julie. There's lots of beautiful girls around here, especially beautiful princesses. There's even an Advanced Wooing class, where I learn to charm the girls. They're so charmant. However, a lot of the girls I try to flirt with are repulsed by it and slap me. On top of that, Julie is always there to drag me away. In addition to flirting with girls, I like dancing, reading magazines, roller hockey, and writing in my diary. My diary is where I get to write all my secrets, especially about the girls I love. I don't let anyone see it except for my closest guy friends. While my sister is a Royal, I'm definitely a Rebel. My womanizing might cost me my life, and I think it's important to eventually settle down with the right girl. Au revoir, mon ami! Trivia *Jules' surname refers to his uncle Marmoisan. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Liam O'Brien, who voices Inigo in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:From Marie-Jeanne L'Heritier's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Marmoisan